Seperation Anxiety
by Espy Jay
Summary: This story follows Ash, May , Brock and two new friends: Zen and Ishi as they romance each other. But when they are seperated, will they survive without each other? Fierce Pokemon battles. Rated T for certain suggestive themes and general violence.
1. Confessions of Love

**So... Yeah, I'm new at this. Bear with me. I love pokemon alot and plan to make this a very epic romancical adventure. No worries, Poke' Lovers, no Pokemon die. There may be one character death, but I don't want to spoil it. If you like this PM me and review. Working on Chapter 2 as we speak. It'll be here soon.**

* * *

"True beginnings sometimes start at the end of one". The phrase reverberated through Ash Ketchum's mind as he gazed up at the stars. May was sleeping peacefully with her head on his lap. Brock was muttering sweet nothing to a girl in his dreams. Ash looked over at the new friends that had started to go with them on their Sinnoh journey. A young girl, Zen, with short red hair. She was clad in a pair of tight blue jeans, and a shirt similar to May's: a black shirt, only with a green vest instead of red. They also met up with an older trainer named Ishi. He was about Brock's age, wore some glasses, and wore some black pants and a black jacket. He too was was up. His small ponytail flowed gently in the night air. He was in a deep train of thought.

"_Ash, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said to Ash as they were traveling down the road. "Yeah?" "It's ... um... about Zen." _

"_You like her don't you?!" May exclaimed, having been listening right next Ash. Ishi turned a bright crimson red. _

"_H-how did you know?" he whispered, surprised that she had heard him. " The fact that you blush everytime you're around her is sorta giving it away. You're just as easy to read as Ash." she said slyly. _

"_Hey!" he Ash spat. She winked and grew close to his face. "You know I'm just kidding. Won't you please forgive me?". And with that she gave him the cute look. Caught off guard, Ash blushed. "O-of course." he stuttered._

"_See?" she said, "That's how you act around her" " You tell her when you are ready, Ishi." Ash interrupted. He knew that May wanted to pull his heartstrings in order to get Ishi to confess, and wanted to stop that before it happened._

"But when do I know I'm ready?" he quietly said to himself. At that moment he felt a presence. Shaking his head, he looked up to see the bright green eyes of Zen looking down towards him. "Can I join you, Ishi? I can't sleep" Quickly averting her beautiful eyes to avoid blushing even more, he beckoned her to sit. She sat close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. _This means nothing, he told himself, she's just being friendly. I can't tell her that until I know if the feeling is mutual._Gazing up at the stars, he could feel her hand slowly move onto his chest. "Isn't it a beautiful night, Ishi?" she sighed, relaxing comfortably on his shoulder. "Not as beautiful as yo-" he slipped. Blushing wildly, he tried to quickly change the subject. "You said you couldn't sleep?"

She blushed lightly and looked up at him. She knew that this was the perfect oppurtunity to test her theory. "Ishi, if I kissed you right now, would you object?" Frantically blushing, Ishi stared at Ash for guidance. Ash quickly pretended to be asleep._ Ash, don't do this to me!!, Ishi screamed in his mind._Suddenly, Ishi noticed Pikachu sitting up. Pikachu nodded his head in approval. "N-no... Zen... I don't think I would. I... love you, Zen." "I love you too, Ishi. I was checking." She slowly moved in on him and lighty kissed him in the cheek. Akwardly, he said "Zen, I think you missed." With a sqeaul of delight, Zen yanked him down by the shirt and kissed with a passion that neither had felt before.

"Ugh, more twoip love," whispered a voice in the shadows. "Eh, what ah you twos doin' in that bush?"

" N-nothing, Meowth." said two familiar voices in unison.

The Cat Pokemon groaned to himself, " Just I needs, two loveboids for pahtners."

* * *

**Well, Well what just happened? You'll be seeing a new form of Poke Contest in the next chapter.**


	2. Oh, Beehave!

**So, heres Chapter 2. Enjoy!! By the way, you'll have to wait a little longer for that new Poke Contest. But trust me it's worth it.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Ishi awoke with Zen sleeping peacefully in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, he gently grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "Shiftry, come on out." he whispered.

The white-haired Grass/Dark Pokemon appeared. Shiftry smiled slyly when he saw Zen. Shif shiftry shif try try, he said nudging his trainer. "Oh, shut up Shiftry. I need you to go get some flowers from the woods for me." Shiftry nodded and leapt off into the woods. Zen seemed to wake up from the sound of Shiftry's taunting.

"What was Shiftry saying to you?" she asked so cutely it made his face turn a brighter red than ever. "Oh, nothing, hun." he smiled. At the same moment, Ash and May were waking up from their sleep. Brock had already started to prepare some Pokemon food for Happiny and the others. Suddenly, Ishi noticed that Pikachu was missing. "Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?" May asked curiously. "Oh, he went out to get firewood with Shiftry." Ash stated, knowing that Ishi had seen that same pile of flowers on the way. Knowing May wasn't sure that was true, he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, why don't we let our Pokemon out to stretch?" he asked. "Sounds good to me; besides breakfast is almost ready." Brock smiled.

* * *

Each trainer threw their Pokeballs into the air. Ash's Pokemon came out first. Besides, Pikachu, who was out "getting wood", Ash had with him his Aipom, a small purple monkey who had a hand on her tail. He also had his Staravia, a proud looking bird Pokemon, Turtwig, a turtle-like Grass Pokemon, and his Sceptile, a large Gecko Pokemon. The last Pokemon was his Charizard, a large lizard with a flame on the tip of his tail.

May had with her Blaziken, Munchlax, Beautifly, and her newest Pokemon, the squirrel-like Pokemon, Pacharisu.

Brock had with him his newly evolved Sudowoodo, his baby Happiny and his Croagunk.

Zen was accompanied by her Meganium, Combee, Magby, Rapidash, Snorunt, and her newborn Cleffa, which she obtained from an egg her mother's Clefable.

Ishi, though he didn't admit it to Ash, was in fact the Sinnoh's reining Champion. With Shiftry in the woods, he threw his five Pokeballs into the air. He too owned an Aipom, but he could tell the difference between the two because his Aipom wore a Focus Band. He also had his Hitmontop, Gallade, Exploud, and his Flygon.

* * *

As the Pokemon ate, Shiftry and Pikachu came back with the flowers. "Thanks, guys. Go ahead and get some food" Ash and Ishi said as they took the flowers. Pleased they had done well, Pikachu and Shiftry happily sat down to their meal. Hiding the flowers behind their backs, they called May and Zen over. "Oh, Ishi! I don't know what to say!" Zen cooed. "Don't mention it." He smiled. He was glad that Shiftry knew his way around the forest. He looked over at Ash, who was already blushing as May kissed him unexpectedly. Suddenly he felt himself blush as Zen followed May's lead.

Suddenly, Brock yelled "Guys, look out!" Munchlax and Combee had smelled the sweet scent of the flowers and proceeded to attack the scent. Munchlax opened his mouth and chomped down onto the flowers. Ash moved his fingers out of the way just as he bit down. Ash quickly counted his fingers and sighed with relief. Ishi, however, wasn't so lucky.

Feeling the unstoppable urge to pollinate, Combee quickly rushed over to the flowers. "No, Combee! Not Quick Attack!" Zen shouted. Combee ignored her and proceeded to run into Ishi's face in attempt to be near the flowers. As Ishi flew semiconscious to the ground, his over-protective Exploud rushed over and begin yelling, which is what he did best, at Combee. Combee wasn't about to take verbally abuse from Exploud and started yelling back. "Please Combee, your making a scene." Zen sighed with embarrassment. "Exploud, Silence!" Ishi yelled, competing in volume with the big purple Pokemon. Both silenced themselves quickly, confused at why their trainers were also yelling.

With that silence, they heard a rustling in the bush. Suddenly, Shiftry, Meganium, Pikachu, Blaziken, all started growling at the bush. "Show yourselves!" Brock bravely called. As the mysterious rustlers stepped out Ash and Brock gasped.

"What's goin' on Ashy?" the voice said in a taunting tone.

There standing in front of them, was none other than Gary Oak.

* * *

**What is Gary doing here? This is unexpected... for you anyway. I, of course knew it was going to happen. I am you kno, the writer. I promise a Pokemon battle in the next one.**


	3. Shadow in the Sky

**One Epic Battle! Hold the Onions! Oh, one more note, I've decided against the new Poke'Contest. Sorry! But the new script is better. Trust me!**

"Long time no see, Gary." Ash smiled. Why does he have to show up? He fumed in the back of mind. Snapping back into reality, he noticed that Gary was staring at May. 'Fufufu. Well, isn't this precious? Ashy got himself a girlfriend." Gary snickered. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Ash retorted. May looked uneasily at Ash's rival. They really don't like each other much do they? May thought with a sigh. "So, are we gonna battle or what?" Ash exclaimed, as pikachu leapt from his shoulder and took a battle stance. "Not you. Him. I wanna fight the Champion." Gary pointed his finger right at Ishi."The WHAT?" Ash exclaimed, confusion in his voice. "Ishi, is he tellin' the truth?" "Well, I was hoping to keep a low profile, but that obviously isn't happening. Yes it's true." he sighed, shuffling his feet. Zen looked up at Ishi in awe. You are the most amazing boy I've ever met, she thought, blushing slightly at her own comment. "Choose your Pokemon." Gary kissed two Pokeballs and launched them into the air. Electrivire! Rhyperior!" A cat-like Electric type with two tails and an oversized Rock Pokemon appeared. "Shiftry! Exploud! Assistance!" Ishi yelled. The two Pokemon stepped onto the field. "Brock, will you be the judge?" Ishi asked. Brock nodded. "Begin!" he called out.

* * *

Gary started the battle strong "Rhyperior! Use Take Down on Exploud! Electrivire, you use Iron Tail on Shiftry. Electrivire leapt up into the air, tails glowing as Ryperior gained speed.

"Nice, but try this. Shftry, use Leech Seed on the ground in front of Rhyperior. Exploud, then use Stomp!" Ishi said with a smile.

As Shiftry threw the seeds onto the ground, they began to lace around Rhyperior's legs, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Exploud then somersaulted over Shiftry and smashed down onto Rhyperior's head with one big foot.

"Impressive, but you forgot Electrivire" Gary smirked. Ishi looked and saw Electric type bearing down on Exploud.

"Sky Uppercut, Exploud!" Ishi called. "Shiftry use Sunny Day!" Exploud then pivoted, still with one foot on Rhyperior's head. He jabbed one glowing fist into Electrivire, who was powerless to defend himself in the air. This sent Electrivire upward into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiftry had created a ball of light and launched it into the air. In a super nova fashion, the ball of light exploded, intensifying the sunlight tenfold. "Now, Shiftry Leaf Blade Electrivire to the ground." Shiftry leapt into air as the fan-like leaves on his right arm began to glow green.

The energy then strecthed into a sword-like form. Shif-Try! The Grass/Dark grunted at the impact of the attack on his foe. The sheer impact shot Electrivire down into Rhyperior.

Exploud had foreseen that that would be Shiftry's aim, and backflipped backwards out of the way. "Now Shiftry! End this with Solarbeam!" Ishi grinned. Gary called out, "Electrive, take out Shiftry before he can charge up. Thunderbolt!" Electrivire shot a powerful thunderbolt up towards Shiftry.

"Shiftry, keep charging! Exploud! Mirror Coat!" Ishi commanded. Exploud intercepted the Thunderbolt surrounded in a sphere of blue light. The electric attack harmlessly bounced away from Shiftry.

Shiftry grinned.

It was ready to end the battle.

Shiftry fired a powerful beam of intensified sunlight down onto the Pokemon. Zen, Ash, and May fell back in awe of the power of the attack.

As the light cleared, Gary had already recalled his Pokemon and was walking away. "Hey, Gary. Those Pokemon are really strong. You did well training them." Ishi complimented.

But Gary didn't seem to notice and was already long gone.

Ishi shrugged and recalled his Pokemon and was congradulating them on a job well done. Whoa, he destroyed Gary. No wonder he's the champion. Ash thought with a tinge of jealousy in his mind.He turned and smiled as if it was nothing. "So, where were we before we were interupted?" Ishi smiled, oblivious to the stares of amazement. Zen was the first to return to reality. "Oh, I remember." she said, rather suductivly. Ishi blushed as she lightly kissed the small of his lip, and embraced him gently.

Suddenly, the romantic moment was shattered by a familiar evil laugh.

* * *

"Listen, is that sappy twerp love I hear?" a girl's voice called out.

"It's bitter sound is resounding loud and clear." a smooth male voice replied

"Through the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In yo' ear!" a new-york accented voice called

"Team Rocket! Way to ruin a moment, you guys." Bock sighed.

" Hey, big twerp, let us finish next time!" James called out angrily.

"Yea, it's no fun if youz dont lets us finito our motto, twoips!" Meowth cried out.

"Stop your blabbering, and catch Pikachu!" Jessie screiched.

"Right." the other two responded.

Team Rocket leapt down and touched the ground, immediately posing.

"Team Rocket, will be there(der to Meowth) to make everything worse(woise)!"

"Happy now?" May sighed.

"Not quite." Jessie sneered. "Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Out of Jessie's Pokeball came a black snake with purple sword-like tail. Sevipa!, the Poison Pokemon lunged at the group of friends. "Pikachu, use Thu..." Ash was stopped short by a flash of light, followed by an explosion.

"Was that Pikachu?!" May gasped. "No, look up der!" Meowth called out, alarm in his voice. Above the group was a huge zepplin.

A look of horror came across Ishi's face. "Everybody, look out!" Brock called in panic.

A bolt of what looked lije lightning struck down, sending shockwaves into the group.

The force knocked May, Zen and Jessie out of the protective arms of James, Ishi and Ash.

The guys were knocked unconcious on impact, and were unable to see their loves whisked away by large mechanical arms, which came from the side of the blimp.

"Now I have some toys to play with!" a maniacal voice screamed. As Jessie, May, and Zen dissapeared into the darkness of the blimp, the boys laid limp, in the middle of a burning forest. Sensing danger, Exploud's Pokeball opened. Shocked by what he saw, Exploud quickly scooped up the trainers and stomped into the smoke.

**And I leave you hanging with more questions than answers. What's with the blimp? Who is driving it? Why did he take the girls? And why did Ishi seem scared? Find out in the next exciting episode of Seperation Anxiety!!**


	4. Rockets No More

**And now for a random flashback episode!**

Exploud carried the boys toward the edge of the forest

Exploud carried the boys toward the edge of the forest. There, he laid them down gently and sat down, exhauseted from having to carrie all of them himself. He noticed Ishi was beginning to sweat and was shivering. He could only imagine what he trainer was going through.

_Mom! Mom! Where are you? Ishi called out, crying. His village was on fire, people were screaming and running from a silver blimp in the sky. __Through the smoke the spotlights illuminated the horrid zeppelin as it attacked. Mom! Ishi screamed as he saw his mother._

* * *

_She was trapped under a burning support beam and was severely bleeding._

_Magikarp, help me please! Magikarp, quickly leapt from the water and splashed water onto the beam. As the beam fire was put out, Ishi recalled his Magikarp and slammed his weight into the beam._

_He continued smashing into the beam, dislocating his shoulder. Though he was in grave pain, he continued to slam his shoulder into the heavy beam._

_Suddenly, an eerie shadow crawled over him. A strange, decrepid man towered over him. He crookedly smiled and leaned over the boy. "Muahahaha! I think youre Mommy will be fine, as my play toy!" the old man smiled. "Scyther-bot!" Get me my prize!" _

_A Scyther-shaped android slashed the beam and lifted Ishi's mom. "Mom! You give me my Mom back!" Ishi cried. Croagunk! Help my mother!" Ishi's Croagunk, his mother's favorite Pokemon, leapt onto the android and tried to pry his trainer's mother out of it's grasp._

_"Muahahaha!" the old man laughed as the android knocked away the struggling Pokemon. He leapt onto the Scyther-bot and flew up and back to the zeppelin. Ishi ran after him. _

_Suddenly he saw another android. A Hitmonlee-bot fell from the blimp and grabbed him._

_It threw Ishi against the wall of a burning house. It then proceeded to step onto his right knee, crushing it under his metallic weight. _

_Ishi fell unconscious from the pain as he watched his mother disappear into the floating behemoth._

* * *

Ishi awoke with a start. He was the first to awake of them all. Looking around, he saw that Pikachu and Meowth were trying to wake up the other trainers.

_No, No. This isn't happening he thought in despair._ He stood up and limped over to his Exploud who was badly bruised and burned.

"Exploud, what happened to you?" Ishi cried softly. Ex plow plo oud the Pokemon responded with a thumbs up and a smile. " Yo Exploud just fought off a pack of Mightyena lookin' fo a meal." Meowth explained. He sighed, "Pikachu too."

Ishi turned to Pikachu, who was panting slightly. Ishi leaned down and saw that James and Ash were crying in their sleep.

_They know they're gone too. Ishi thought._

He got back up and looked into the direction in which the blimp had flown. Fists clenched, he started running. _I'm going to find you. I'm not letting you take another one I love._

"Ishi, where are you going without us?" Ash groaned, smiling weakly. He struggled, but managed to sit up. Brock followed his example.

"You all rest. It's too dangerous for you guys." Ishi said, a grave look on his face.

"No way. He's got May and Zen, and I'm not letting him get away with taking her" Ash growled.

Ishi smiled knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince Ash or Brock otherwise. Ishi nodded. As the three set off, something grabbed Ash's leg.

* * *

Ash turned and saw James, lying face down and shaking.

"Please, let me go with you. Th-they have Jess."

Ash looked at Ishi, who knelt down in front of James.

" We don't seem to have a good track record, James. But, we'll let you come with us… if you give up Rocketing forever." Ishi stated.

James looked at Meowth, who was surprised at the compromise.

He looked back at James, smiled weakly and said, "Consida us ex-Rockets!."

Ishi smiled and offered his hand to James. James smiled weakly and accepted his hand.

The men set off, preparing themselves for a long journey.

* * *

**Well, now you know what was bugging Ishi. James and Meowth don't have a Boss, and the evil blimp guy has robots. But what has become of the girls? Stay tuned and find out! It may take a while for the next one,though. HSA testing.**


	5. Trapped!

Zen awoke to the sound of screeching metal. The noise didn't help her already pounding head. Dazed, she tried to stand up. Suddenly, the feeling of cold metal pressed against her wrists and ankles. What the.. ,she thought, What the heck is going on?! Fearfully she looked around the dark room. She was shocked to see Jessie and May, also latched to the wall, half-undressed. What is this place? She screamed in her head. Wincing from her headache, she tried to grasp a sense of the room. Just as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, the metal door swung open and filled the room in a blinding light. "Mwahahaha! My toys are ready to play, I see." a crooked man laughed May, Jessie and Zen stared into the face of a strange, decrepid old man. He hobbled over to Jessie and grinned evilly. "My my, aren't you the slender one." "D-don't touch me, old man!" Jessie whimpered. I've never seen Jessie like this, May thought. The crooked smile on the man's face only grew as he slid his bony fingers across Jessie's waist. "Stop that, y-y-you pervert!" Jessie cried, tears coming to her eyes. Just as he began to slide downward, the PA system of the zepplin called. "Master Kaos, we have an urgent matter that needs attending in the hangar bay." a voice called out. "Blast! What could they possibly want now? Just when I was getting ready to play." Kaos stormed out of the room and slammed the metal door behind him. With a sigh of relief, the girls began assesing the situation. "What do you think happened to Ash?" May wondered aloud. "And Ishi..." Zen whispered. "J-James..." Jessie cried softly, as tears rolled down her soft cheecks. Zen knew that it was time to ask her. "Jessie... you love James, don't you" Zen asked cautiously. She nodded, as the tears intensified. The other girls also began to cry, wondering when, or if they would escape.

Meanwhile, behind the blimp, a cat-shaped balloon gained speed toward the girls. " May...Zen... Jessie..." the guys thought, " We're on her way..."


End file.
